


Birthday Memories

by zhongwritings



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Birthday Na Jaemin, Jaemin birthday fic, Kissing, M/M, Memories, jaemin takes a trip down memory lane, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhongwritings/pseuds/zhongwritings
Summary: Jaemin re-visits some of his favorite birthday memories with Jeno.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Birthday Memories

_Jaemin’s 5th Birthday_

Jaemin’s fifth birthday was one of his favorites, because it was the day he met Jeno.

His mother had invited all of his classmates and all of the neighborhood kids to attend his birthday party, and since Jeno had just moved in across the street, he didn’t actually know Jaemin yet.

Mrs. Na insisted, though, because she had hit it off with Mrs. Lee, and if their friendship was any indication of what Jeno and Jaemin’s would be like, the pair was sure to be best friends.

Jeno’s mother walked him out to the backyard where the rest of the children were playing.

Before Jeno could protest, his mother was waving goodbye to him as she headed inside.

Jeno looked around the yard at the absolute extravagance that was _Na Jaemin’s Birthday Party._ There was a bouncy house, a clown, and a waterslide. And on top of that, pretty much any kind of sugary-treat a child could want, displayed on a large white table.

Jeno’s stomach growled as he approached the table of treats. He reached up to the table-top, his small arms unable to get much farther than the end of the tablecloth. Jeno sighed as he got on his tippy toes, trying his best to grab anything he could. But once again, he failed. Just as Jeno was about to jump up, a loud, squeaky voice came thundering from behind him.

“What do you think you’re doing?” The voice asked. Jeno quickly turned around and met eyes with a doe-eyed boy. He had dark brown hair and was wearing a big birthday hat and a matching sash that read ‘Birthday Boy’. Jeno thought he looked pretty.

“I,” Jeno began, a blush slowly inching up his neck. “I wanted a treat. But, I, uh, can’t reach.” He was embarrassed to be telling the boy in front of him about his difficulty in reaching the tabletop.

“What do you want?” The boy asked, walking closer to Jeno. He realized that the birthday boy had a few inches on him and was eye-level with the table.

“Uhm… a cookie?” Jeno said, looking over to the boy as he reached up with ease, grabbing him a few chocolate-chip cookies. 

“There you go!” The boy smiled, handing him the cookies. “I’m Jaemin by the way! Today is my birthday!”

“Oh!” Jeno said, nodding his head. “I’m Jeno.”

“Well Jeno,” Jaemin replied, reaching down and grabbing Jeno’s hand. “We’re gonna go play now, okay?”

“...okay,” Jeno said as he was dragged towards the bouncy house. “Oh, and, Happy birthday, Jaemin.”

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

_Jaemin’s 13th Birthday_

Jaemin’s 13th birthday was much bigger than his 5th. His father had paid for him and his closest friends to spend the day at a local amusement park, and they were allowed to play and roam as they pleased.

“What do you want to do first?” Hyuck asked Jaemin as they entered the park. 

“Hmm,” Jaemin said, tapping his foot. “How about we warm up with a roller-coaster?”

“Why a roller-coaster?” Jisung asked as Jaemin dragged him through the park, the rest of their friends in tow. 

“Because Jisungie,” Jaemin started, a grin spreading out across his face. “It’s my birthday and we’re going to do whatever I want to do! Okay?’

“I really wish it wasn’t your birthday,” Jisung groaned. Everyone laughed as they landed upon the first ride.

✿

After a few hours spent riding rides and eating junk food, it was just before closing time at the park. While the rest of their friend-group played games in the arcade, Jeno brought Jaemin aside.

“What’s up?” Jaemin asked curiously as Jeno led him towards a kiddy-coaster. 

“I want to ride this before we go,” Jeno said, stopping to wait in line as the ride was taking its course.

“This?” Jaemin asked, laughing at the childish ride in front of them.

“Yes,” Jeno nodded, taking Jaemin’s hand and leading him onto the ride.

Jaemin smiled at Jeno as the ride began.

“You’re so weird, Jeno.” Jaemin laughed, keeping his hold on the other boy’s hand as the ride moved.

Just as they reached the drop, Jeno turned and looked at Jaemin.

“Happy birthday, Jaemin.” Jeno smiled, holding tight to Jaemin’s hand as the ride dropped.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

_Jaemin’s 17th Birthday_

Jaemin’s 17th birthday was the one he was looking forward to the most. He was finally going to be able to get his license and drive freely. He wasn’t going to need to ask his mother, or Jeno, or any of his other friends for rides anymore.

His test was early in the morning, and the anticipation was killing him as he waited in line at the DMV with his driving instructor.

“You may begin,” the woman said, sighing as Jaemin started his test.

✿

All of Jaemin’s excitement and eagerness left his body though, when he was handed a slip of paper with a big, red stamp on it that said “FAILED”.

He curled up in bed for the rest of the day, ignoring his parents as they knocked on his door, begging him to come eat dinner with them. 

He was devastated, and the only thing he wanted right now was to be alone.

✿

“He hasn’t left his bed since we got home this morning, Jen,” Jaemin’s mom said as she opened the door to a distressed Jeno, who was wearing his pajamas, as it was almost eleven o’clock. “I’m sure he’s been ignoring you too, then?”

“Yes,” Jeno answered as he took his shoes off. “I’ll try to do damage control, then.” He smiled to Jaemin’s mother as he went up the stairs and down the hallway to Jaemin’s bedroom door.

He knocked. No response.

He knocked again. No response.

Once again, he knocked. But, before he could knock once more, the door flew open.

“What Mo-” Jaemin said, stopping as he realized who was standing in front of him. Jaemin’s eyes were puffy and red from crying. He lowered his head, trying his best to hide his tear-stained face. “Oh, Jen, I, uh, the test it, uh,”

“It’s fine you idiot,” Jeno said, ruffling Jaemin’s hair as he entered the room.

“It’s not fine,” Jaemin grumbled, closing the door. “I failed, Jen. Who fails their first driver’s test?”

“A lot of people,” Jeno answered, crawling into Jaemin’s bed. 

“What are you doing?” Jaemin asked curiously from where he was standing by the door. 

“I’m going to sleep,” Jeno replied. “I woke up at six o’clock this morning and waited all day for you to text me and tell me what happened. But you didn’t, so now I’m here. And you’re alive and breathing, so I’m not worried anymore; meaning that I can sleep in peace. Now shut the light off and come here before I kick you out of your own room.”

“Ugh, fine,” Jaemin said, sighing as he hit his light switch and shut the lights off, climbing into bed next to Jeno. He sniffled a few times as he tried to get comfortable, before Jeno reached out and pulled him into a hug.

“It’s okay that you failed, Jaemin,” Jeno started. He could feel Jaemin’s tears soaking into his t-shirt. “You can just take it again, and again, and again, until you pass. And you will pass. Don’t worry about failing, okay? You’ll be driving before you know it.”

“B-but I don’t want to keep bothering everyone for rides,” Jaemin sobbed. 

“Then don’t,” Jeno sighed. “You don’t have to bother anyone for a ride anymore. I’ll bring you wherever you want to go, without complaint. Now sleep, Jaemin.”

“O-okay,” Jaemin mumbled. He sighed as he snuggled in closer to Jeno. “Goodnight Jeno.”

“Goodnight,” Jeno said, rubbing his face into Jaemin’s hair. “Oh, and happy birthday, Jaemin.”

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

_Jaemin’s 19th Birthday_

On Jaemin’s nineteenth birthday, he and Jeno were moving into their college apartment. 

“God I can’t believe I have to spend my birthday doing this shit,” Jaemin said, sliding a large brown box into he and Jeno’s living room.

“You’re the one who said we had to do an early application,” Jeno said, sighing as he carried in a few boxes.

“Well that’s because if we didn’t apply early, then we wouldn’t be in the nice building!” Jaemin said. “Let’s just finish moving all this stuff up here so I can shower before we organize everything. I feel disgusting.”

✿

After showering off the hard-day’s work, Jaemin was in his room organizing his stuff. He was now standing on his tippy toes, reaching up to the top of his book shelf to put his books away. 

“Uh, fuck- Jen!” Jaemin called. “Do you have the step-ladder? I can’t reach the top of this stupid fucking shelf.”

“What?” Jeno asked as he entered Jaemin’s room.

“The step-ladder. I can’t get my books on the top shelf.”

“Let me do it,” Jeno said, walking over to where Jaemin was standing with his box of books. He reached inside the box and grabbed a few of them, easily reaching up and placing them on the top shelf. Jaemin watched in awe as Jeno kept grabbing the books and putting them away, making it look simple.

“Is that it?” Jeno asked as he placed the last book on the shelf.

“When did you get so tall?” Jaemin asked, placing his hand in the space between their heads, measuring their height difference. It was only a few inches, but to Jaemin, it was miles of space.

“Uh, I don’t know?” Jeno answered simply, shrugging as he walked over to Jaemin’s door. “Let me know if you need any more help. Oh, and finish up soon because the boys are coming over, and I’m ordering pizza and wings for dinner.”

“Okay,” Jaemin said, mumbling as Jeno shut the door.

Jaemin couldn’t believe how much Jeno had matured. It scared him, but also sparked something in his heart that he didn’t recognize.

✿

After another hour or so of Jaemin tidying up his room, he heard a knock at the door.

“Coming!” He called, as he walked over to the door, opening it to reveal his five closest friends standing in his doorway.

“Hi!” Hyuck cheered as he entered Jaemin’s room, the four other boys following. They all tackled Jaemin into a group hug and shouted their own birthday messages in his ears.

Jeno stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. He and Jaemin shared a smile.

“Okay, okay,” Jeno yelled. “Stop suffocating Jaemin and come eat! The food is here!”

The boys all let go of Jaemin as they raced past Jeno and into the dining room., where the pair quickly joined them.

✿

After everyone had finished eating their dinner, Chenle went over to the refrigerator and took out a chocolate cake that read ‘Happy Birthday Nana!’

When they sang Jaemin happy birthday, he smiled brightly as he looked at his friends’ faces as they danced around the kitchen singing. 

Jaemin and Jeno locked eyes, and Jeno mouthed, just clearly enough so Jaemin could understand him, “Happy birthday Jaemin.”

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

_Jaemin’s 21st Birthday_

On Jaemin’s 21st birthday, they drank.

Of course, he and his friends were all college students, so that meant that they had been drinking for years, but that didn’t mean that they weren’t going to celebrate as if it was the first time.

They were all packed into one of the frat houses on campus, where Jaemin’s birthday party was being held. 

He was happy to celebrate in such a large way, but Jaemin barely knew half of the people at the party, and honestly, a few hours in, he just wanted to go home.

Jaemin actually wasn’t much of a drinker. He had had his fun when he wanted to, but tonight, for whatever reason, he didn’t feel like it.

Of course, he carried around a red solo cup for hours, making those around him think he was drunk off his mind like they all were.

✿

Jaemin sighed as he sat on the back porch of the house. He watched as random couples made out in the grass and cringed whenever someone came outside to vomit off of the deck.

He was already planning his escape when he felt someone place their hand on his shoulder and sit down beside him. To his pleasure, it was Jeno.

“Hey,” Jeno said, smiling his crescent moon smile at Jaemin, who nearly crumbled at the sight. 

Jaemin had realized just a few months after his nineteenth birthday that he was in love with Jeno. And now every time he’s around him, he feels this buzz in his heart that just makes him want to jump the boy.

“Hey,” Jaemin replied, returning Jeno’s smile. “Have you been drinking? You don’t smell like alcohol…”

“I was supposed to be DD tonight, remember?” Jeno asked.

“Ah, yeah…”

“What’s the matter?” Jeno questioned, tilting his head so he could look into Jaemin’s eyes. “You’re not enjoying your party?”

“It’s not that,” Jaemin started, sighing. “I just kinda want to go home. I mean, it’s fun! And I’m so grateful the guys made it happen! But, you know, it’s kinda like a normal Friday night, I guess. It’s my twenty-first birthday and it doesn’t even feel special, Jen.”

“Then, do you want to make it special?” Jeno asked, already grabbing Jaemin’s hand and dragging him up from where he was sitting.

“What do you mean?” Jaemin asked as Jeno brought him down the porch and around the side of the house, leading him to his car. “Aren’t you DD?”

“Chenle and Jisung are passed out in Lucas’ room, and Mark already took Hyuck home. Renjun isn’t drinking, so,” Jeno explained, buckling himself in as he started the car. “You and I are going to make your birthday special.”

Jaemin tried to keep his heart rate down as Jeno sped through the streets of the neighborhood, driving them far out of the suburbs and into the city. 

The pair rode with the doors off of Jeno’s jeep, letting the summer air splash against their bodies, the streetlights illuminating their path as they made their way through the empty city. 

Jeno eventually pulled into the parking lot of an old hotel that sat high upon a hill. He led Jaemin into the building, and the pair tried to look as inconspicuous as possible as they stepped into the elevator, hand-in-hand.

Jeno pressed the top floor’s button, and he and Jaemin walked out into the silent hallway. Jaemin didn’t even bother to ask any questions as Jeno led him to a large metal door that was tucked away into the corner of the building.

The two boys stepped through the door and climbed up a few flights of stairs until they finally landed upon another metal door.

Jeno smiled at Jaemin as he opened the door, revealing a bright view of the city skyline- clear as day.

Jaemin gasped as he followed Jeno through the doorway and out onto the roof of the hotel.

“How do you know about this place?” Jaemin asked as Jeno brought him to the edge of the building.

“It’s a secret,” Jeno replied, laughing as he and Jaemin sat down. “But it’s our secret now, okay?”

“Okay,” Jaemin answered. He looked to Jeno, who was smiling and not even bothering to look at the beautiful view. He was just staring at Jaemin. 

Jaemin’s heart began to buzz as it did every time, he was alone with Jeno. Except this time, it was loud. The sound was in his ears, the vibrations of desire pouring throughout his entire body. He wanted Jeno.

“Jen-” Jaemin began, taking a deep breath.

“What’s up?” Jeno asked, tilting his head to the side. “Do you feel okay?”

“Y-yeah!” Jaemin replied. “I just have to tell you something.”

“...okay,” Jeno said, nodding. “What is it?” 

Jaemin looked out to the gorgeous view of the city in front of him. Jeno had brought him here. Jeno. His best friend. The person who has been by his side for nearly his entire life. Someone he considered to be his soulmate.

_Now or never._

“I love you.” 

Jaemin looked into Jeno’s eyes as he spoke. His words were simple, but they were everything to him. All of his feelings, memories, and every bit of their friendship; it all came out behind his words. He meant it.

“As more than a best friend.” He finished, blinking as Jeno stared back at him. His words hung in the air between them for a moment, letting them both soak them in.

“I love you too, Jaemin.” 

Before Jaemin could say anything further, Jeno reached forward and cupped his face in his hands. He pulled him close and kissed him. It was a short peck, and left Jaemin wanting more.

Jaemin leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jeno’s once more, a feeling of fervor coming between the two boys. They kissed again and again until Jaemin was lying beneath Jeno on the roof, the older boy not wasting any time to deepen their kiss. They stayed like that for a while, just exploring each other’s mouths, finally giving light to a fire that had been brewing for a lifetime.

Jeno finally pulled away for a moment, letting both Jaemin and himself catch their breath. He smiled down at the boy beneath him, and a laugh echoed out of his throat as he looked at his distorted figure. Jaemin’s hair was all over the place, his shirt now unbuttoned and riding up his torso. Jeno was sure he looked the same.

Jeno leaned down again, planting a genuine kiss on Jaemin’s lips, before he smiled against his mouth and spoke.

“Happy birthday Jaemin.”

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

_Jaemin’s Birthday_

“What are you looking at?” Jeno asked as he walked up to Jaemin on the couch. He was holding a photo album in his hands.

“Some old photos from my birthdays over the years,” Jaemin replied.

Jeno came and sat down beside him, laying his head on his shoulder as he looked at the photos of the two of them.

_Jaemin’s 5th Birthday_

The photo was of Jaemin and Jeno sitting inside the bouncy house. The pair was sharing a piece of chocolate cake, and Jaemin’s fork was shoved inside Jeno’s mouth. They were smiling at the camera, happy to be together as if they had known each other since birth.

_Jaemin’s 13th Birthday_

The photo had a decorative trim around it, and it captured the moment the rollercoaster they were on dropped. Jeno and Jaemin were holding hands and smiling with their mouths open, silent screams of excitement coming from the image.

_Jaemin’s 17th Birthday_

The photo was a polaroid with the title ‘cuddle buddies’. It was of Jaemin and Jeno asleep on Jaemin’s bed, after his failed driver’s test. Jaemin’s mom had snapped it when she found them asleep like that the next morning.

_Jaemin’s 19th Birthday_

The photo was of Jeno and Jaemin sitting on the floor of their first apartment. There were boxes surrounding them, but their smiles brightened up the image, drawing all attention to the hopeful teens, beyond excited to start their adult lives.

_Jaemin’s 21st Birthday_

The photo was of Jaemin and Jeno standing on the roof of the hotel. They were kissing with the city’s skyline surrounding them, and written underneath the photo was a title that read ‘from now until forever’.

✿

“Wow,” Jeno said, laughing as he pointed at the photos. “I remember how upset you were that I grew so much taller than you! And look at this- oh my god how did you not realize I was in love with you? What pair of best friends cuddles in bed together?”

“How was I supposed to know you weren’t straight?!” Jaemin defended, pouting as he turned away. “Why are you being mean to me on my birthday anyway?”

“Sorry, sorry,” Jeno said, laughing as he wrapped his arms around Jaemin, pulling him towards him and kissing him sweetly on the lips.

“Happy birthday Jaemin.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i hope you enjoyed this! this was actually my first ever fanfiction that i have posted on AO3, and it is also my first fanfiction that doesn't have socmed aspects. so thank you so much for reading! any kind comments would be appreciated <3  
> feel free to check out my twitter for all of my other writings! @zhongwritings
> 
> \---  
> happy birthday nana <3


End file.
